Use it to control your enemies
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Name the three ways to identify that you or someone around you is currently under the influence of an Imperius Curse. Be as detailed as possible. **Bonus** Include when and why this spell became illegal, and the sentence for uttering the Imperius Curse. Also list as many of those convicted for known use of the Imperius Curse since it's making of an Unforgivable Curse.


_**Written for the 'Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition', Round 5: Some Love for the Early Exiters, using Gibbon and doing their OWLs. **_

_**Puddlemere, Seeker.**_

…

_O.W.L. (Year 5)-Defense Against the Dark Arts. _

_Date: June 18, 1973_

_Student: Jacen Gibbon, Slytherin_

_Time: 7.20-1.15_

Jacen Gibbon was hunched over his desk, staring down at the scroll of paper set before him, and the exact moment that he knew he was royally fucked was when he got to question number eight.

_Name the three ways to identify that you or someone around you is currently under the influence of an Imperius Curse. Be as detailed as possible. _

_**Bonus** Include when and why this spell became illegal, and the sentence for uttering the Imperius Curse. Also list as many of those convicted for known use of the Imperius Curse since it's making of an Unforgivable Curse. _

Though he was _sure _that the Imperius Curse had, no doubt, been covered at some point in class, he really had no bloody clue anymore, his mind blanking out as he stared at the question.

All around him, quills scratched against parchment as his classmates scrambled for answers, bent over their exams and speeding through the tests as fast as they could.

Up until question eight, Gibbon hadn't been doing too bad on his exam either, but for some reason, none of what he was _absolutely sure _he had studied last night seemed to have stuck in his brain, and it was making Gibbon nervous.

As he wracked his brain for an answer, Gibbon began to internally panic, drumming his fingers across the bottom of the desk.

"Fuck off, Gibbon," he heard one of the boys beside him growl, and Gibbon stopped drumming, flinching at the sound of the other Slytherin. "Just remember what Malfoy told us, you dumbass. Use your training," the boy muttered in a low voice before hunching back over his test.

_Training_. Gibbon _had_, in fact, been at many of the little "sessions" meant to encourage the re-education and preparation of future…what were they called? _Death Eaters_, that was their name.

And they _had _covered the Unforgivable Curses, too, all three of them, in that dark little room, constantly talking about them or listening to Lucius Malfoy brag about which ones he had used on various "dirty blooded scum".

Best of all, Gibbon had been one of the first of the boys to practise the Imperius Curse, and he could remember what Lucius Malfoy had told him about it.

…

"_You see, if you want it to _mean _something, you've got to put some feeling into it." Lucius Malfoy had his fingers curled around Gibbon's arm as he whispered the instructions. "You can't just point a wand at someone and say 'Crucio', for Merlin's sake. You'll get nowhere in life, you know?"_

"_So…in order to hurt someone, I have to feel something to make them feel something?" Gibbon asked hesitantly. He wasn't necessarily _the _smartest Slytherin around the block, but he was certainly smarter than a few of the other boys that Lucius had talked to._

"_Yes!" Lucius crowed happily, slapping a hand on Gibbon's robed back. "That's exactly it. Now, Gibbon, would you like to start with…hmm…what do you think, Yaxley?"_

_Yaxley, another Seventh Year who was helping to assist the newest "indoctrinates", smiled at Gibbon in a way that made the Fourth Year shiver. Yaxley was tall and had teeth that reminded Gibbon and the other younger boys of a shark. _

"_Imperius, I think, would be best for him," Yaxley said, poking Gibbon in the side. "Doesn't look like he has the sort of will to torture anyone yet, and I don't think we ought to push the 'protection boundaries' any more than we are by using Avada."_

"_Alright, Imperius Curse it is, then, Gibbon," Lucius Malfoy said, turning back to the now shaking Fourth Year. "Are you ready, Gibbon? Trust me, the first time is the most exciting of all."_

"_Are…are you sure we ought to be using live subjects?" Gibbon asked in a shaky voice, looking down at the little blonde girl on the ground, who was quivering and crying for someone named "Andy" to save her. "She's just a kid, after all, I mean."_

"_She's a filthy Mudblood, is what she is," Malfoy said with a sneer and a withering glance towards the little girl on the ground. "Or, at least, she's the spawn of one, and that's good enough for us right now, don't you think, Yaxley?"_

"_Good enough, yeah," Yaxley said in a bored tone. _

"_So why are you hesitating, Gibbon? Do it, come on, cast Imperius. Or do you not know the spell? Because it's really easy. _Imperio_, that's all you say, see? Don't be a scared little baby, Gibbon, go on and do it. Prove that you are worthy of the Dark Lord." _

_Gibbon stared wildly at Lucius Malfoy, trying to block out the heavy crying of the little girl; his fingers were slipping around his wand, his palms sweaty. _

"_O-okay," he mumbled, stepping forward and raising his wand to point in the direction of the blonde girl's temple, causing her to sob louder. "_Imperio!_" he cried, and the rest was a blur._

…

Feeling at least a little bit more secure about his ability to answer the question made Gibbon smile as he picked up his quill once more, ready to begin writing.

_The Imperius Curse, made illegal in 1717 under the Unforgivable Law, has a sentence of life in Azkaban for all who are known to have cast it. The three signs that a person is currently under the control of an Imperius Curse include…_

Gibbon continued to scrawl out the answer with a small grin, glad that he was finally finding some use for something he had been taught.

He would have to thank Lucius Malfoy the next time that Gibbon saw him, the thought occurred to him as he was listing out the names of the known men (and a few women) who had or were currently sitting out life sentences in Azkaban for the use of the Imperius Curse.

That wouldn't be Gibbon, one day, though. He was smarter than the others on this list. He had people like Lucius Malfoy and the creepy Yaxley, who used the curses all the time and had nothing happen to _them. _

And besides all that, if Malfoy was right, and the Dark Lord _would _be in charge of the entire Wizarding World in just a few short years, then Gibbon had nothing to even be afraid of.

What sort of Dark Lord wouldn't allow his loyal followers to do as they please, even if everyone else seemed to think such spells ought to be outlawed and condemned? They didn't know the power that came with uttering such words and to suddenly have control over another.

As he moved onto question number nine, (_List as many characteristics of a Dementor as you can)_ Gibbon couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself.

Soon enough, dumb exams like his O. would have no more meaning; soon enough, Gibbon would be respected and feared, instead of pushed around and treated like a naïve child.

All he needed was these three spells that had been taught to him by the glorious Lucius Malfoy. All he needed was _Avada Kedavra _("_Its use is to kill people_."), _Crucio _(_"For torture."_), and, of course, the best one of all, _Imperio_.

(_"Use it to control your enemies. Use it to make your every last command be their own will to follow even if it means death. Use it and never feel powerless again."_)


End file.
